Star vs the forces of evil Aww come on!
by xXSuigetsu HozukiXx
Summary: Star Butterfly is bothered by her ex boyfriend again but ludo comes and finally steals Stars wand!What will star do?Ok someone adopted my story so it no longer belongs to me so don't wait for .Fanfic2016 owns it now so check her profile for it ok?ok.
1. Chapter 1 Thanks Tom

**Hey everybody,I don't know much about Tom so try and Say positive things like tell me...what does he do?Does he live in the underworld?Can he come out of the underworld?Is someone laughing?!Anyways I don't own star vs the force's of evil(though i wish i did.)** **I'm sorry if i do this wrong but I am doing it my way since i missed the episode were Star agrees to go to prom with Tom...without further a due!Star!P.s. star is telling the whole story.**

I was siting in bed playing with my wand in my room and thinking what i can do with I accidentally zapped a stuffed animal and it turned into a dragon."oh nooo."I the dragon started breathing dragon had golden eyes and red scales and had very sharp claws."Go away shoo...go on!"I made shooing motions with my hand but he fired at me so I made a cage with my wand and went to my magic mirror."hmm what would Marco say if I did this?"I asked out dragon roared and I said."Quiet I'm trying to think!"I yelled at theI know! he would say to call my mom and take the easy route and not give it away that I have a dragon in my room!I went to my mirror"Call mom."

"Calling Tom."The speaker said." .NO.I said Mom!"And Tom appeared."Hey Star!"I sighed in discussed."I said _mom_ not _Tom!_ "I really hate it when it does that."Star don't hang up!Listen-"I interrupted by saying"Tom stop trying to get me to be your girlfriend again ok?I said no!"I shouted and was about to hang when he said."Hear me out at least!"I sighed."Ok fine but you better hurry the dragon behind me isn't going to wait."

"The what?"

"I accidentally put a dragon in here when I was playing with my wand..."

"Any way's I wanted to visit you Star...and nothings going to stop me."He said

"Tom!NO wait you don't even know were I am!"He hung up on."Ohh no."I muttered."Oh ya the dragon."And I called my mom."Yes Star?"She said."So...Mom say..I Accidentally summoned a dragon in my room...of course I didn't actually do it...you know,just some other time!"I stuttered."Look in your spell book."

"But!"She hung up."Aww man."I took out my spell book and found the spell."Dragon disappear!"And the dragon disappeared.I sighed in relief and went went to some camp so I was kinda lonely.A magic portal appeared and I was afraid Tom found me but ludo appeared instead."Oh hey Ludo!I'm guessing your ready for me to kick your butt?"I smirked."Minions attack!She doesn't have that human dude by her side so it will be easy to defeat her!"he screamed and all the monsters was a lot more than I expected."Burning cupcake blast!"I shouted

A rain of fire cupcakes attacked everyone and one monster said."I love cupcakes!"And opened his mouth but it just burned his throat."Oh no..."I realized the monsters had surrounded me.A portal opened and Tom came out."Double oh no."That was my first mistake looking at him.A monster took that opportunity and snatched my wand."TRIPLE OH NO!"I watched as my wand started to transform it turned black and a skull appeared on it.

Tom saw the monster had it but he was to late.A monster grabbed me and held me.I tried to kick him but he was to strong.I screamed for hands flamed up."Nobody touch's Star!."He screamed with that he leaped at the monster who attacked me and set the person on fire and he kicked whoever got near me or him.I watched in amazement as Tom went to the monster who had my wand."Now are we going to do this the easy way,or the hard way?"He asked.

"Skull smash!"Suddenly a skull the size of my head hit Tom in the stomach and he slammed into the house which made a huge crater and he passed boiled through my veins.I charged at the monster who had my said the same spell and I managed to dodge it by a inch and I punched him in the face and the wand flew out of his hands."Noo!Some one grab that wand!"To late I already had the wand and it changed back to normal."Deadly rainbow blast!"

And rainbows attacked everyone."Ugh, everyone in the portal!"monsters dragged themselves some had burn marks from portal disappeared and I put my wand away and ran to Tom.I pulled him to his feet.I slapped him and he opened hit eyes."Oww."He said simply."See you need me."He said with a grin but it looked like it hurt him."Thanks Tom...I know I would have had my wand gone if it weren't for you,how did you find me anyway?"

"I asked your mother."He said simply."But..."he added.

"What?"I asked."You owe me,how about a kiss?"he said with a grin.I slapped him again."Come to my room we shouldn't stay out side."He suddenly fell back on the grass.I tried to pull him up but he groaned"Are you just pretending?"I said,hands on my hips."No,that blast really hurt me!"He groaned again.I tried to be as delicate as possible to try and pull him.I pulled him up.I practically had to carry him there.I stopped."Lean on my shoulder."I said.

"Are you sure you aren't going to punch me or do something?"He said nervously."There is no other way up these stairs,unless you want me to drag you then there is no other way."I reluctantly leaned on my shoulder.I put my arm around his waist jumped a little from that."Put your arm around my waist."He wrapped his arm around my took the first step on the stairs and he gripped my stomach and my heart was beating against my chest. _What is wrong with me?_ As we walked up the stairs he seemed less in reached my room and I took him to my bed and he collapsed on my face was buried in my bed."You still owe me that kiss don't think I forgot."His voice was muffled."I don't owe you anything!"

"Without me you wouldn't have your wand."He smirked."Oh I really hate you right now."I then I smiled mischievously."I don't like that look."Tom said nervously.I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek."Hey!"He said."that's not fair!."He grumbled."You never said to kiss you on the lips so there I owed you."I said."Next time be growled."Desperate much?"I saw Tom blush."Fine but just one kiss and that's it ok?Marco was supposed to be back today and I have to find him."

He growled at the mention of Marcos now i have to kiss Tom does the world hate me.


	2. Important Authors note!

**Ok I am letting someone adopt my story because I am done with it because I have to work on my other story's ok so you can have Starco (Star +Marco) or Stom.(I made that up for Star +Tom since i don't know what you guys want to name them together.)So whoever wants to adopt it can continue my story or change it up a bit You guys can do whatever you want.*I just hope that it shows this.*Ok enough with my start wanting to have this story come one,come all!See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Someone take this story please

**Hey everybody,I don't know much about Tom so try and Say positive things like tell me...what does he do?Does he live in the underworld?Can he come out of the underworld?Is someone laughing?!Anyways I don't own star vs the force's of evil(though i wish i did.)** **I'm sorry if i do this wrong but I am doing it my way since i missed the episode were Star agrees to go to prom with Tom...without further a due!Star!P.s. star is telling the whole story.**

I was siting in bed playing with my wand in my room and thinking what i can do with I accidentally zapped a stuffed animal and it turned into a dragon."oh nooo."I the dragon started breathing dragon had golden eyes and red scales and had very sharp claws."Go away shoo...go on!"I made shooing motions with my hand but he fired at me so I made a cage with my wand and went to my magic mirror."hmm what would Marco say if I did this?"I asked out dragon roared and I said."Quiet I'm trying to think!"I yelled at theI know! he would say to call my mom and take the easy route and not give it away that I have a dragon in my room!I went to my mirror"Call mom."

"Calling Tom."The speaker said." .NO.I said Mom!"And Tom appeared."Hey Star!"I sighed in discussed."I said _mom_ not _Tom!_ "I really hate it when it does that."Star don't hang up!Listen-"I interrupted by saying"Tom stop trying to get me to be your girlfriend again ok?I said no!"I shouted and was about to hang when he said."Hear me out at least!"I sighed."Ok fine but you better hurry the dragon behind me isn't going to wait."

"The what?"

"I accidentally put a dragon in here when I was playing with my wand..."

"Any way's I wanted to visit you Star...and nothings going to stop me."He said

"Tom!NO wait you don't even know were I am!"He hung up on."Ohh no."I muttered."Oh ya the dragon."And I called my mom."Yes Star?"She said."So...Mom say..I Accidentally summoned a dragon in my room...of course I didn't actually do it...you know,just some other time!"I stuttered."Look in your spell book."

"But!"She hung up."Aww man."I took out my spell book and found the spell."Dragon disappear!"And the dragon disappeared.I sighed in relief and went went to some camp so I was kinda lonely.A magic portal appeared and I was afraid Tom found me but ludo appeared instead."Oh hey Ludo!I'm guessing your ready for me to kick your butt?"I smirked."Minions attack!She doesn't have that human dude by her side so it will be easy to defeat her!"he screamed and all the monsters was a lot more than I expected."Burning cupcake blast!"I shouted

A rain of fire cupcakes attacked everyone and one monster said."I love cupcakes!"And opened his mouth but it just burned his throat."Oh no..."I realized the monsters had surrounded me.A portal opened and Tom came out."Double oh no."That was my first mistake looking at him.A monster took that opportunity and snatched my wand."TRIPLE OH NO!"I watched as my wand started to transform it turned black and a skull appeared on it.

Tom saw the monster had it but he was to late.A monster grabbed me and held me.I tried to kick him but he was to strong.I screamed for hands flamed up."Nobody touch's Star!."He screamed with that he leaped at the monster who attacked me and set the person on fire and he kicked whoever got near me or him.I watched in amazement as Tom went to the monster who had my wand."Now are we going to do this the easy way,or the hard way?"He asked.

"Skull smash!"Suddenly a skull the size of my head hit Tom in the stomach and he slammed into the house which made a huge crater and he passed boiled through my veins.I charged at the monster who had my said the same spell and I managed to dodge it by a inch and I punched him in the face and the wand flew out of his hands."Noo!Some one grab that wand!"To late I already had the wand and it changed back to normal."Deadly rainbow blast!"

And rainbows attacked everyone."Ugh, everyone in the portal!"monsters dragged themselves some had burn marks from portal disappeared and I put my wand away and ran to Tom.I pulled him to his feet.I slapped him and he opened hit eyes."Oww."He said simply."See you need me."He said with a grin but it looked like it hurt him."Thanks Tom...I know I would have had my wand gone if it weren't for you,how did you find me anyway?"

"I asked your mother."He said simply."But..."he added.

"What?"I asked."You owe me,how about a kiss?"he said with a grin.I slapped him again."Come to my room we shouldn't stay out side."He suddenly fell back on the grass.I tried to pull him up but he groaned"Are you just pretending?"I said,hands on my hips."No,that blast really hurt me!"He groaned again.I tried to be as delicate as possible to try and pull him.I pulled him up.I practically had to carry him there.I stopped."Lean on my shoulder."I said.

"Are you sure you aren't going to punch me or do something?"He said nervously."There is no other way up these stairs,unless you want me to drag you then there is no other way."I reluctantly leaned on my shoulder.I put my arm around his waist jumped a little from that."Put your arm around my waist."He wrapped his arm around my took the first step on the stairs and he gripped my stomach and my heart was beating against my chest. _What is wrong with me?_ As we walked up the stairs he seemed less in reached my room and I took him to my bed and he collapsed on my face was buried in my bed."You still owe me that kiss don't think I forgot."His voice was muffled."I don't owe you anything!"

"Without me you wouldn't have your wand."He smirked."Oh I really hate you right now."I then I smiled mischievously."I don't like that look."Tom said nervously.I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek."Hey!"He said."that's not fair!."He grumbled."You never said to kiss you on the lips so there I owed you."I said."Next time be growled."Desperate much?"I saw Tom blush."Fine but just one kiss and that's it ok?Marco was supposed to be back today and I have to find him."

He growled at the mention of Marcos now i have to kiss Tom does the world hate me.


	4. Chapter 4 someone has tooken the story!

**Someone has token my story so no one review this anymore please**. **2016 has it everyone go to that profile.I hope you understand.**

 **Ones again,DON'T FAVORITE OR REVIEW ON THIS STORY i DON'T OWN IT ANYMORE.**


End file.
